Play Issue 228
This magazine was priced at £4.99 and released in February 2013. It came with a free DVD. Install PlayStation 4: What the developers think - 2 pages (14-15) Deadly Premonition: The best worst game on PS3 - 1 page (16) :Five things you need to know about Deadly Premonition, as explained by director Swery65. Top 5 games that need a sequel - 1 page (20) Are PS3 games on PSN too expensive? - 1 page (21) Anatomy of... Tekken's Jin Kazama - 1 page (22) State of Play: PS Vita: One Year On - 2 pages (24-25) Re:Play (Letters and Social Media) - 4 pages (26-29) Previews Dead Island: Riptide - 4 pages (32-35) Grand Theft Auto V - 2 pages (36-37) God of War: Ascension - 2 pages (38-39) Tomb Raider - 2 pages (40-41) The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct - 2 pages (42-43) GRID 2 - 2 pages (44-45) Features Lightning Returns: The Future of Final Fantasy Revealed - 8 pages (6-13) :Closer than ever to a real-time action RPG, Lightning Returns, the final part of the Final Fantasy XIII sub-series, may be Square Enix's most experimental title in years. We got a first look at the game before catching up with director Motomu Toriyama and series overseer Yoshinori Kitase about Final Fantasy's place in the modern age... The Big PS4 Prediction List - 6 pages (46-51) :With just months to go until the PS4 is officially announced (probably), here's our round-up of educated next-gen guesses... BioShock Infinite - 6 pages (52-57) :From BioShock came the rebirth of the first-person shooter, as developers began to take greater pride in interactive storytelling. Now, Irrational is back to change everything once again... Why indie games are changing PlayStation - 6 pages (58-63) :The indie explosion of the last few years has brought back small team and bedroom coding in a big way, and it's in no small part thanks to Sony's efforts and encouragement. We explain - with some developer help - why it all matters. Reviews Play Extra Top 10 Best Value DLC - 2 pages (82-83) Old School Champions: Silent Hill 2 - 1 page (84) Never coming to PSN: Street Fighter Ex Plus - (85) We could have done without: Enter The Matrix - (85) PS2 Classic Review: SSX 3 - (85) 14 PS3 games with easy platinum trophies - 4 pages (86-89) Playlist - 5 pages (90-94) Playing the playlist - 1 page (95) :Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions - Sam Smith :LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes - Samuel Roberts Playlist Post-Mortem: Borderlands 2 - 1 page (96) On your disc - 1 page (98) Free Gift Play Issue 228 Disc.jpg|DVD Other Credits Deputy Editor :Samuel Roberts Senior Designer :Andy Salter Staff Writer :Sam Smith Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Photographer :James Sheppard Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Adam Barnes, Daniel Cairns, Ian Dransfield, Jon Denton, Darran Jones, Jay McGregor, Jordan Erica Webber External Links You should be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains Vita Reviews Category:Contains Playstation 3 Reviews